


Thorns

by husbandsuho



Series: Pricked [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Ex Sex, Implied Band Breakup, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/husbandsuho/pseuds/husbandsuho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirens filtered in an eerie echo down the alley, bouncing off the grimy walls. And after a moment they were joined by disjointed foots steps getting closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ficlet about a week after I got into Winner because I got obsessed. The EXIT teasers did something to me and I listened to pricked the whole time while writing this, it might be nice to listen to it while reading. It's only really a short drabble and pretty reminiscent of Last Blues for Bloody Knuckles and Habits, so warnings for drug mentions and general problematic behaviour once again. I tried to be a little more poetic so I hope it's ok? Anyways here's this thing.

The air was crisp, chilly from the late autumn weather. A line of smoke curled through the glow of a street light, floating into a hazy mess. It was difficult to tell where the exhale of smoke ended and a huff of breath in the cold air began. Taehyun remembered pretending the fog was smoke as a child, sucking on a lollipop stick to complete the illusion. Him and his friend’s trying to look tough and getting scolded by the teachers.

Things were better then.

He’d barely finished the last cigarette when he lit the next, hungrily sucking in the smoke and exhaling it with a stuttered sigh. He couldn’t remember when he’d become this addicted to the nicotine, needing it coursing through his veins at every moment of the day. Night rather, since he hadn’t seen much of the daylight recently other than the brilliant sunrises that filtered through his drawn blinds as he drifted into a hazy sleep. 

The sound of sirens sounded far in the distance, in another world. Strangely, they comforted him. It almost felt unnatural without the sound of them around him. They filtered in an eerie echo down the alley, bouncing off the grimy walls. And after a moment they were joined by disjointed foots steps getting closer. He didn’t have to look to know who it was. 

Lips found his, hungry and pressing hard. He found himself pushed roughly back against the alley wall. His hands fluttered and lifted to cup the face in front of him. Ashes and embers shattered apart with a hiss when the cigarette hit the ground.

It was times like this that Taehyun forgot who he was. That made him forget everything. Mino’s lips on his was all that mattered. The slide of his fingers into his bleached out hair and the soft pull that made his lips part in a gasp. 

He felt alive for that sweet moment.

Breath didn’t matter anymore when it was traded for the desperate slide of lips on lips, chest against chest. His hand grasped at the thin fabric of Mino’s coat, an old thing in desperate need of repair or replacement. Like Mino had time for that. The way Mino’s tongue slid over his made him tighten his grip and there was a deep chuckle against his mouth. 

“Hi,” Mino murmured, lips leaving his and relocating themselves to his neck. 

“Hi,” Taehyun sighed back, “you look like shit.”

“So do you.”

Really they had little other comparison, both of them sleep deprived and fucked out on something every time they met. He could barely remember the Mino he used to know, who he used to perform along side. It was like that was a dream, those versions of themselves never having existed. 

All Taehyun could tell was that he felt a little thinner than last time, but he payed little attention to it.

A wet line was drawn up his neck and he grunted, pulling Mino closer. Mino’s arm had moved to lean against the grimy wall, caging Taehyun in. He hated that he liked it. 

He sucked gently at his neck, slowly drawing out a bruise beside the now faded and washed out others. Another mark for him to wonder about when he awoke sober, and to promptly forget when the night turned back into a haze. 

He dug his nails into Mino’s side in retaliation. He knew there were already tiny crescent shaped scars there. They were his. His head rested back against the wall, eyes cracked open to gaze lazily at the faint spattering of stars in the sky above. They blurred together strangely, like the dazzling streetlights did when he was too far gone. Sirens still blared, they had since Mino arrived. His lip quirked up at how fitting it was.

Teeth sunk into his neck and he gasped again, shivering now with need. He pulled hard at Mino’s shirt, forcing him up and back to his mouth. Teeth clashed and those big hands were back in his hair, fingers twisting almost painfully. His own hands fisted themselves into the hair at the back of Mino’s head. He wanted to hurt him, nipping hard at his lip in order to draw blood. Mino just smiled. He bit him again, a little blood in his mouth now. And his open mouth was pressed back to Mino’s, tongues sliding together. 

Their hips were now pressed flush together, both of them almost painfully hard. It took all he had not to rut against him right there. 

“You wanna go back to mine?” Mino asked, the blood running a little when his lips spread into a crocodile grin.

“Your’s?” Taehyun asked in amusement, his foot moving to press into the wall, “you still own that shit hole?” 

Mino chuckled, “yeah, for now at least.”

Another nip to his bleeding lip, the blood back on Taehyun’s tongue and he liked the taste. The proposition still dangling over their heads as he pulled Mino back against him, thigh beside his hip now and the sole of Taehyun’s boot anchored against the wall. Tongue pushing into Mino’s mouth, Taehyun leaning his head forward, hands grasping at the front of his shirt. It was Mino’s turn to moan. Their breath was hot and the cold air caught at it, fog spreading every time they had a chance to take a breath. The cigarette still burned a long line of ash beside his foot. The smoke curled up, a soft haze washing over them.

Of course they’d eventually find themselves stumbling to Mino’s dingy apartment, with a fire burning the fireplace Taehyun used to love so much. But for now he wanted to stay in the open. Avoid the memories for a moment longer.

The lightheadedness was back, unsure whether it was a side effect or from the kissing. It made the moments blur together like the stars had earlier. One breath became the next and Mino’s became his. 

The air was crisp.


End file.
